warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
Leave your message here! MidnightClan I take it that MidnightClan is the new DeathClan? DustpeltExpect the Worst! CLOVERHEART!!!! -huge eyes- You really are my -sniff- friend! After what those stupid 'ever-so-trusted' fiends, I TRUSTED THEM WITH THEIR POWERS, AND NOW LOOK! D: Well, tell them that I have left, and have taken my charries with me. Please? Well, thanks for helping me! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD-This is what Hollyleaf sent ME! She used to hate me! But she asked me to tell you all this.I told her,I would still rp with her on a diffrent website,but my loyalties still lie with all of you.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 23:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) MidnightClan is the new Deathclan, and that's all ok, Clover.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 4th Admin Since Hollyleaf is gone I think we need a new admin to fill her place. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I was wondering one,did you figure out the fourth admin,cause I would,if you want me to.And 2 i was wondering if my cat could have the power of walking in and out of moonclan,and moonclan gave her the power that she could live till they got a sign it was time for her death? CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Clover, your cat may have that power. Also Dust, I have not made you an admin. So, if you and Clover wish to be admins, ask here:Warrior Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 23:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was. Oh well Ill request to be one anyway. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Badges Hey Dark, could you request for Badges on this site? I think it would be awesome to start em up again, encouraging people to edit and all... TGIF!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah! DustpeltExpect the Worst! I'll take a vote. I'd rather not, because it causes lots of fluff edits.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Sharpthorn in DF Hi. You know Sharpthorn form my story? If you don’t he’s a cat; who tried to kill Feathercloud and his sister Nightshade. Can he be in the Dark Forest? [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Sure. And you can RP him, just every now and then. He's not a major chacter.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Plot idea Hi. I have a plot idea. Sharpthorn can suggest to the higher uppers in the Dark Forest to get the cats with powers on their sides. And Feathercloud can have an extremely minor power, which is so minor he never realized. Nor has anyone else. Sharpthorn visits him in dream at the moon cave, and tells him. And in end; in turns into a fight of the clans against the Dark Forest. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Sounds good! Post it here: Plot Ideas-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Friends Can you add a friend section to your user page? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 18:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I hope you might find this useful.Theres a big jerk you need to block.Lucky Please block him.Hes bein a ..I cant curse.CloverheartLook to the stars! 21:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Was Luck really Hollyleaf? And I suggest Shadeflower for admin. I would like to appoligise for messing with the poll. Please forgive me. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lucky tried to vandlise Shade Wiki but I blocked them! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dark...Its Petal... ummm could i barely bend just ONE of the rules?I made Swiftstep five kits and they all look a lot like their parents. Is that ok?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!--(Ha! See! I do check rules!) O_o Sorry Dark! I hope you can understand my suspicion, with Holly being in the front. Ill apoligize-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ HI!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Zoe! This will totally replace WW! What clans can I join? Also, can I be an admin, too? I wouldn't vandilise or break rules or anything. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) My Responses Dust, it's fine. Try again next month. Sure, Petal, it's fine. Sand, I understand your suspiosoin. Thanks for apolizing. Welcome Zoe! Apply to be an admin here: Warrior Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship. Thanks for joining! -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Shadeflower Wiki Are you ever going to RP at Shadeflower Wiki?If not,I will find someone else to RP your cats.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Unfortuantly she has a point I don't want a medicine cat that is never active sorry. DuststarLeader of DustClan Oh THANK YOU!!!!*gets down on knees* I appreciate it--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- I'm not RPing at Shade wiki. Sorry.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Oh thats too bad. DuststarLeader of DustClan I know what fluff edits are, and I thought you were meant to add catergories, because they make you at WW. Anyway, I have read the rules, and it didn't say anything about fluff edits, so sorry, I didn't know. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC)